Skater Girl
by sportsstar117
Summary: Dawn and Kenny are accepted to one of the best schools in the world. They skate all the time with their new friends and find romance and drama along the way Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and ZoeyxKenny inside. Romance/Drama/Humor
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys!**

**This is my first story that I'm posting here and on YOUTUBE! I'm taking requests but they have to follow some qualifications on my profile page and tell me about it!**

**This is also the first story with NO OC'S in it (for me), so be easy on criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON AT ALL! (well. . . JK!)**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Dawn's POV**

The Dawn that you know is some preppy cheerleader who wear's "pretty" dresses on that Pokemon show. **She **cares about her hair. I'm not that girl. (YES I DO SMILE! =D SEE!)

I'm a skater. I like to wear skinny jeans and scarves. (I only wear dresses/skirts when required)

Yes, I ride skateboards, but I also use an electric scooter and ice skate(Yea I have some girl in me). That's not the point.

I have a friend Kenny. Every time he calls me 'Dee Dee', I want to punch him in the face. He confessed that he was in love with me two years ago. I'm not really in to that love crap. Kenny got over it in about a week. Plus he lives in my home, so that would be weird.

Anyway, we are moving across town (yes with Kenny) because we got accepted to an awesome school (says my mom. I hate it when she's right). Dorms have a great view of the beach (Did I mention that I surf?). Many hot girls (says Kenny e_e). Great classes (You guessed it, mom).

I first thought that I would hate the place. Now I love it.

I'm starting to spoil it, huh? Whatever just keep reading.

xoxoxoxoxo

"DEE DEE C'MON!" yelled Kenny. "WE HAVE TO GO!"

"OKAY!" I yelled. "LET ME FIND MY SKATEBOARD FIRST!"

I finally found my skateboard, so we headed off to East Sunnyshore Academy or ESA for short. Like we always do, Kenny and I try to beat each other at tricks.

He does a Nose Grab.

I do a 360 flip.

I just keeps going until we got there. I was still in a handstand when we got there, and then. . .

BANG!

I crashed into someone. She was a red head in a side ponytail. Since she was carrying a skateboard, I bet I could relate to her.

"Sorry," I said. "I didn't see you."

"No worries," said the girl. "I'm Misty. By the way, nice handstand."

"Thanks", I said. "I'm Dawn."

"DEE DEE YOU ALRIGHT?" yelled Kenny.

"I'm fine Barbie's little boy" I said with a smirk. "Anyway, this is Misty."

"Hey," said Misty.

"I'm Kenny," obviously Kenny said that. We all walked to the office to get our dorms.

**Kenny's POV**

I got room 109, which is with guys named, Ash and Drew. Dee Dee got room 220, which is apparently the room with Misty. It's a good thing Dee Dee's mom lives not too far from here so we can pick up our stuff.

"Dawn," said Misty. "I'll introduce you to our other roommate when you get back with your stuff."

"Okay," said Dawn.

xoxoxoxoxo

"I forgot that your school had dorms," said Dee Dee's mom. "You could have told me, so I could drive you."

"Sorry," said Dee Dee. "Kenny got all excited."

"Hey!" I said. "You were the only one that knew about the dorms."

"Really?" asked Dee Dee. "You had pictures of their dorms all over your room back in Twinleaf."

"I like interior design!" I retorted.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Call me tonight sweetie," said Dee Dee's mom. I swear I could laugh. Why? Well she said it in a "sing-song" voice. Dee Dee pretended she didn't say anything, and she (Dee Dee's mom) left.

**Dawn POV **

I am not gonna call her. I mean I love my mom, but she lives just about two blocks from here. So there's no point on calling her. Kenny went to his dorm and I went to mine.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Need some help?" asked a light brunette. She was wearing a red We The Kings concert T-shirt(I LOVE WE THE KINGS!), jean capris, a red bandana, and some black converse.

"Yeah thanks," I replied. She got hold of one of my bags and we walked around the dormitory.

"By the way, my name's May."

"Cool," I responded. "I'm Dawn." We talked all the way to my dorm, which apparently is her room too. Huh, I room with Misty and May. I'm already having a good year.

"How do you like the room?" asked May. There were posters with my favorite bands on the wall, two awesomely designed skateboards, a bunk bed, and a single bed. I'm living in my dream room!

"Dude, you like Paramore?" I asked.

"Misty and I never miss a concert," said May. "That also implies to We the Kings, Simple Plan, Stereo Skyline, Greenday, and blink-182."

"I love those bands!" I yelled. Just then Misty entered the room.

"Aww," said Misty. "Young love." (Obviously she didn't mean it or I would hit her in the face with my pillow.)

"Hey Misty," said May.

"Hey Dawn," started Misty. "You're lucky that you came here today."

"How?" I asked.

"They just opened Joey's Diner down at the commons," said Misty.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I asked. Misty nodded and I ran to the commons.

**Misty's POV**

Man that girl is crazy. As she ran to Joey's Diner, May and I walked, following the skid marks in the hall.

**Kenny's POV**

I'm at my dorm, talking with Ash and Drew. I think Dawn's running to that new Joey's Diner.

"Hey Kenny," said Drew. "We're gonna go to Joey's Diner. You wanna come?"

"Sure," I responded.

"Oh before we go," started Ash. "We need to warn you about someone."

"Who?" I asked.

"Paul," said Ash.

"Yeah," said Drew. "He never talks."

"And when he does," started Ash. "Someone ends up in the hospital."

"What if I talk to him?" I asked. Ash and Drew sighed.

"That's what we've been explaining to you," said Drew.

"Anyway, let's go!" said Ash.

xoxoxoxoxo

**Dawn's POV**

"HOLY COW PATTIES!" I yelled.

"Holy cow patties?" asked Misty. She obviously doesn't get why I say that.

"It's a long story that will bore you to death," I responded.

"Hey the guys just texted me saying they're coming with their new roommate," said May.

"I just got a text from Kenny saying that he's coming with his two other roommates," I responded.

"I guess Ash and Drew are Kenny's roommates, Dawn," said Misty.

"Who?"

**5 minutes later**

"FORGET ABOUT THEM!" I yelled. "I'M STARVING!"

"Just wait!" said Misty. "The boys' dorm is kind of far from here."

"Whatever," I lazily responded. "I'll just meet you guys inside, kay?" I walked inside just to bump into a guy with purple hair. He doesn't seem to be the type to talk as much. "Sorry." WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? I'm losing my facade. The guy just stared at me for a brief second. I started to feel hot, nervous, and a little violated for some reason, AND IT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF THAT DAMN LOOK ON HIS FACE. Then he just left. HE LEFT! I don't get it! I said something to him and he didn't freaking say anything back! I mean he just stared at me! That guy must be nuts. HOLY CRAP! I JUST FREAKING WASTED A PARAGRAPH ON A GUY WHO I DON'T EVEN KNOW!

**Kenny's POV**

Who knew Joey's Diner would be three miles from our dorm. I should have brought my skateboard with me, but we're already here. It doesn't matter anymore.

"Hey Misty where's your new roommate?" asked Ash.

"She already went inside," said Misty.

"Figures she would be in there now," I responded. "I guess we gotta go in." We all went inside to find Dawn at a table fitted for all six of us. Misty introduced me to May. She seems pretty cool, but I felt a pretty bad vibe coming from Drew.

"Where did you guys live before?" asked May.

"We lived in Twinleaf Town.," said Dawn.

"Hey isn't Veilstone City close by too?" asked Ash.

"Kind of," I replied. "I mean it's close compared to Pallet Town in Kanto."

"Hey! Don't be dissing on Pallet Town!" said Ash.

"Why did you want to know about Veilstone City?" asked Dawn.

"That's where the most dangerous and popular guy in this school used to live," said Drew.

"What does he look like?" asked Dawn.

"The guy never smiles," said Misty.

"And he practically hates everybody," said May. Dawn sighed.

"That's good to know but I asked on what does he look like."

"Oh," said Misty. "It's really to tell. I mean he's the only guy on campus that has purple hair." Dawn seemed to be thinking to herself. This can't be good.

**Dawn's POV**

So, this guy's popular. Time for operation P.D.S. (Popular's Deepest Secrets).

DUN!

DUN!

DUN!

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**End of chapter 1! Sorry for a short chapter. If you're wondering if Zoey's going to be in this story, SHE IS! But not yet.**

**I'd like to hear some of your ideas on what to do with my stories.**

**~R&R~**

**~Jenny**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fellow writers and readers!**

**I'M BACK!**

**Want to catch up on what the hell happened to me? Check my profile OR if you want specifics, read at the end of this chapter. c:**

**I'm going to update all of my stories. Yes, that's right. Even the ones I kind of quit on. YAY!**

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Recap:_

_So the guy's popular. Time for operation P.D.S. (Popular's Deepest Secrets)_

_DUN!_

_DUN!_

_DUN!_

xoxoxoxoxo

**Kenny's POV**

"Hey Ken!" called Ash. "Where's Barbie?"**  
**

"Hey!" I replied. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't deny it," said Drew.

"Deny what?"

"We know you like Dawn," said Ash.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?"

"For the past two days, you seem distracted when she comes by," said Drew.

"GROSS!" I retorted. "She's my best friend! Why would I like her?"

They just arched their eyebrows and shake their heads. I can't really argue with them now.

It is true.

I've actually liked Dawn for a while now. Everyone knew that I liked her. Man! Am I really that easy to read? I tried asking her out once. I got so nervous and chickened out. People started calling me ChiKenny for a while. At least this year is a new start. I think I will tell her how I really feel about her...

Later.

**Dawn's POV**

We're meeting up with the guys at Starbucks today. I almost cried leaving my skateboard behind. May and Misty had to drag me out of the room.

"MY BABY!" I cried.

"You'll see your skateboard tonight!" yelled May.

"UGH! Fine," I grouched.

When we got there, I was pretty much dead. It is too hot here today. May and Misty went inside when I banged my head onto what I thought was a wall. However, the "wall" started moving. I got freaked out and fell on my back. Once I regained my composure, I looked up and was astonished.

It was him. Paul... I think.

I suddenly felt cold and started shivering. Wow. I guess his personality shows inside and out.

"Are you just gonna sit there?" asked Paul. That's when I realized that his hand was stretched out in front of me. I hesitated, but I grabbed his hand, stood up, and silently thanked him. There was a long silence between us. "Can I help you?" I then realized I was still holding his hand.

"Oh." I let go of his hand. "Sorry."

Before he could leave, I was stupid enough to open my mouth.

"Are you the infamous, Paul Shinji?"

"So you've heard of me? Just so you know the rumors here are a bunch of bullshit."

"That's good to know. I'm Dawn. Dawn Hikari."

"Well, Dawn, no offense, but you wear too much makeup."

"What are you talking about? I don't wear any makeup."

"Then explain why your face is so red." Then, suddenly, the heat became unbearable. I felt like I was about to faint. "Let's go inside. You look pale."

Why is he being nice to me?

"I'm telling you, those rumors are bullshit." I looked at him confused. "I can tell by the look on your face."

"Sorry."

xoxoxoxoxo

**Kenny's POV**

"It's Paul!" pointed out Ash.

"No shit Sherlock," said Drew.

"Well what's Dawn doing with him?"

As I stood up, they looked at me, concerned. I told them to give my coffee to someone else.

"Are you sure?" asked Drew. "I don't think anyone forgot to order. May and Misty already got Dawn's drink."

"Trust me. There's one more."

Knowing who I was talking about, they looked away and let me cool down.

"I'm going back to our room."

"Okay," said Ash. "See you later."

I walked out and saw Dawn. I could never make her smile like that. The fact that she's blushing doesn't boost my confidence either. I know I should give up on her. That's the problem. I tried for years to get her out of my head. It makes me so mad that I can't control my own feelings.

Of all people...

_Why her?_

**Ash's POV**

I really feel bad for Kenny. I mean, I would do the same thing if the girl I like was with Paul.

"Where's Kenny?" asked May.

"He didn't feel good," I told her. "So he went back to our room."

"He said to give his coffee to someone else," said Drew. "He'll pay you back later."

"But who should we give it to?" asked Misty.

At that moment, Dawn and Paul came inside, her arm over his shoulder and his arm around her waist. I got pretty upset, and according to the look on his face, Drew was too. The girls were just frozen. They didn't come to our table. Why? I don't know. They just sat down by the window. The girls started towards them.

**Misty's POV**

"Hey Dawn," said May.

"You do know we're by the cashier, right?" I asked.

"She got a little light headed and we had to sit down before she could faint," said Paul.

"We?" I asked, pissed.

"You guys left her," said Paul. "She could have gotten really sick. You should thank me."

"Oh don't you-"

"You're right," interrupted May. "Here's a coffee. Our friend had to leave and he said to give it to someone. I guess you can be that someone."

"WHAT?" I shouted.

"Thanks," said Paul. He turned to me. "See? Someone here has common courtesy."

"You don't deserve 'common courtesy'!"

"Look, I saved your friend from heat exhaustion! Can't you just thank me and move on with your life?"

"Guys," said May. "Calm down. You don't want to get in trouble."

"You're right. He's not even worth it."

"Dawn," said May. "Here's your frappe. I'll see you later."

**Dawn's POV**

"Later?" I asked. "Why later?"

"Well Misty needs to blow off on steam and I don't think you want to see that. Plus..." May just looked at Paul, back at me, waved, and left.

"I'm so confused." Paul covered his face with his hand.

"She thinks I like you."

"She means 'as a friend' right?"

"No, she means 'that way'."

"And you don't?"

"I just met you."

"That is true."

"Do you want something to eat?"

"I'm fine."

"We'll split a slice of coffee cake."

"I'm fine, really." I think he ignored me because he actually went to get a slice of coffee cake and shoved a piece in my mouth.

"Err... Fonks Ah Gush," I muffled. A little aggravated, I shoved a piece in his mouth. After I finished that monster cake, I couldn't help but laugh. He looked like a chipmunk. During my laugh attack, he rubbed whipped cream on my nose. What happens next is pretty much self explanatory.

xoxoxoxoxo

"I actually had fun today," I told Paul. "You know, except for the times I fainted on you."

"It's fine," said Paul. "I had fun too... I guess."

"Haha okay, cool guy. Really though, thanks."

"No problem... I'll see you later."

After he left, I stood there, thinking. Something was missing. Something was missing from this amazing day. I got coffee, coffee cake, and a playful food fight with a pretty awesome guy. What could be missing? I think it had to to with the weather. It was too hot. Definitely. It wasn't windy. That's it, it wasn't windy. I love to skateboard in the wind. Skateboard in the wind. Skateboard. In the wind. Skate. Board...

"HOLY COW PATTIES, MY SKATEBOARD!" I ran inside and cuddled with my skateboard.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**End of Chapter 2!**

**Finally, right?**

**What do you think? Since it's been OVER A YEAR since I started this, I think I improved in writing. However, I'm still lazy and didn't try my hardest to make this perfect. Oh well. c:**

**Pitch in ideas if you want to. I might use it. I might not. But that doesn't mean it isn't good. If it's not used, it's in my LATER box and will be thought of again.**

**~R&R~**

**~Jenny**


End file.
